Force Crossed Lovers (Rey and Kylo Ren story) complete
by Hellyjellybean
Summary: A 3 part story of Rey and Ben and how their story might end... there are some Return of the Jedi spoilers! Rey and Kylo are still connected and as their bond grows, so does their understanding of each other. Can Rey bring Kylo into the light? Will Rey turn for Ben? As a new darkness rises will Rey and Kylo be able to work together to defeat their new foe?
1. Force Crossed Lovers Part 1

Again he felt her. She haunted his dreams and now his waking moments too? This was too much to bear. The enemy invading his mind, he seemed unable to break the connection he had to her. Why must he be tortured by this reminder of his own weakness? The untrained novice who had brought him to his knees in battle. The loss had been bitter sweet. His pride was left severely damaged, his heart even worse so. He had felt disgust for himself but also need and desire. Stronger even than his need for the dark.

His master had warned him the light would rise up against him, but he had never envisioned an opponent such as her. The emotions she stirred within him were confusing and would not be silenced. She called to him again. He had no idea how she was connecting with him, how could she be so strong without any focused training? He clenched his fists. This wouldn't do. He tried to focus his mind. Tried to shut her voice out.

But she would not be ignored and when he turned his head he saw her as he had so many times before. Her keen eyes bore into him, her face was lit by the blaze of a nearby campfire. The flames danced in her eyes, both challenging and tempting him. She looked tired, he had noted she trained ferociously which he admired her for, but it made it harder for her to keep the walls between them in place.

'Why have you come to me?' He tried to keep his voice calm and void of emotion.

'You know I do not control this, I do not come to you willingly.' He could hear the exhausted annoyance in her voice but her tone did not discourage him. He found himself alone so often since the defeat,

'And yet you are here, again. Apparently against your will though I see no evidence of this. So what would you have of me? Do you want to compare dis-functional childhoods again?'

Rey rolled her eyes and he thought he might have detected a hint of a smile.

'No, I want nothing from you. We need not even talk. Perhaps this link we have will just fade away if we ignore it.'

'Very well.' He agreed and started to remove his shirt.

'What are you doing?' She was startled, her eyes were wide but he noted they travelled up and down his bare chest carefully.

'I'm doing exactly as you requested. I'm ignoring you. I was about to take a shower and retire for the evening when you so rudely interrupted me.'

Rey chewed her lip, clearly conflicted,

'Okay. I will simply not look.'

She shrugged her shoulders and turned her eyes to the floor. Kylo smirked. He started to remove his pants and sneaked a glance at her, she was still studying the ground intently. He removed his belt, trousers and underwear. When next he glanced he saw her staring at him, her mouth was wide open and her eyes, her eyes were dilated and hungry just as they had been previously when she had caught his in various states of undress. She swallowed quickly and looked away. Kylo laughed,

'Guess I'm not so easy to ignore.' He smirked wrapping a towel around his waist.

Rey feigned indifference and rolled her eyes, she kept her gaze firmly on his face as she answered,

'I was merely...caught off guard. As if I could ever be interested in a man such as you.'

That was a lie. He felt her attraction to him but anger still rose within him,

'Yes a man such as me, abandoned by my parents, betrayed by my uncle. With a family upbringing such as this how could I have possibly lost my way?'

'So you admit you have lost you way?'

Rey questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Kylo sighed,

'You never give up do you?'

'Never, I see the good in you although you fight hard to hide it. You still care. You couldn't push the button that day, you didn't want to be the one that killed her. That image among others I have seen in your mind gives me hope. I can't break this connection with you no matter how hard I try so I choose to believe there is a reason we are still united and that reason must be so I can win you back.'

She stood before him now with anticipation shining in her eyes. He turned from her, she was often trying to move nearer to him now that he could make out her full form. It felt too...intimate. She had access to his most guarded thoughts now. She was gaining more ground every time they talked. He would have to be more vigilant.

'You are wrong scavenger. Do not pretend to understand me.'

'I am not a scavenger and I do understand you, I know what it feels like to be lost, I know how it feels to be broken by the past.'

'I have no past.'

'You mean you refuse to acknowledge it. That doesn't mean it isn't there. I see your past screaming out in your every thought, crying out in every action you take. You have let go of nothing, you're deluding yourself.'

'Enough!' He growled, turning from her again.

'No! You cannot shut me out, I am the voice in your head now as you are the voice in mine. You will listen to me. The resistance needs you. Why do you fight for them? Why not fight for us? For the Jedi? We could start again we could repair what they built.'

'The Jedi must die out, they were privileged fools. Unable to see their own mistakes before it was too late.'

'Yes.' Rey agreed calmly placing a hand on Kylo's arm,

'Yes they were wrong, yes they were blind but we can change all that. We can repair the past we can rebuild the religion. Light and dark together, there will be more like us out there we can find them help them to find a balance. I believe we are the key. We must work together...'

Kylo pulled his arm away,

'It is impossible.'

His heart thudded in protest. Everything she had said was appealing. He wanted to be accepted, he wanted to be the hero but he knew it was not to be. His crimes had already cemented his fate. He would be executed if the rebels got their hands on him. He felt Rey's disappointment at his words and it pained him. He turned to her,

'If we are going to go down this road again I will repeat the words I have said a thousand times before, join with me. Leave them. What are they to you? Not family. Not friends. They use you for their own selfish wants. I will revere you. I am the only one who can give you what you really need. Acceptance. Belonging. True respect.'

'And what of love Ben? Can you offer me that?' She whispered softly. He felt her energy change, it was disarming. This was territory they hadn't visited before. He felt she was vulnerable, he suspected she was opening up to try and draw him out. Clever he thought and yet a part of him wanted to give in to her and it scared him more than any opponent he had ever faced.

'Go.' He stated coldly.

'No. What of love? I know you can still feel, but do you feel love? Can you give yourself to another? Could you give yourself to someone like me, completely?'

Kylo's mind ran through his familiar images of them together, of soft caresses, lovers whispers, intense sparring partners, and then later their bodies naked and entwined together... he looked at her sharply, he knew she had seen the images too, had felt the same desire that ran through his veins, her cheeks were flushed but her eyes didn't leave his.

'You haven't answered my question,' she pressed carefully.

'No I don't feel love. I feel nothing but hatred.'

'That's just not true and you know it.'

His irritation rose, it was on the tip of his tongue to tell her that he had felt nothing but hate until she had came into his life, that his emotions were so scrambled now he questioned his every move that sometimes he felt her so strongly he wasn't even sure if his thoughts were his own. His head pounded with anger and his heart swelled with feeling and the conflict within him burst out,

'Enough! He roared, 'What do you think is happening here? There is no salvation for me, you cannot rescue me, I am a monster, it would be better for you if I were dead.'

'No!' She cried vehemently banging her fists against his chest as he instinctively seized her wrists, 'I don't believe that... not anymore, that couldn't be true if it were why I would feel...'

She trailed off but it was too late, he had felt her emotions. They starred at each other, breathing rhythmically, searching each other eyes. Neither able to express what they felt in words, both able to understand each other without them.

She was the first to relent, unclenching her fists and placing her palms tentatively on his bare chest. A jolt of electricity ran through him and he grasped her neck and pulled her towards him, he pressed his lips hard against hers, barely aware of his own movements, just knowing that something was drawing her to him and the closeness between them made it impossible to ignore any longer. Then something happened that rocked him to his very core, she opened her mouth and returned his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. His heart hammered in his chest, could it actually be true? Could this be what he had been searching for all the years? Was this the family they both needed so badly? The family she deserved? Rey ran her fingers through his hair; he moaned and guided her to a nearby wall. Pushing her up against the cold surface, he deepened their union and Rey responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her easily as their thoughts and energies mingled. Yes, he thought, this felt right. This felt like home. She sighed and it pulled him from his fantasy.

Was he mad? He was a warlord, a demon, a destroyer of worlds, what use was love to him? He pulled away and placed her on the floor. She was a distraction, nothing but a pretty trinket obstructing him from his true purpose. He sneered down at her and touched his lips,

'That was... tempting, but you shall have to try harder if you want me to join with you dirty scavenger. Go now leave me in peace.' He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Rey's eyes filled with pain, he felt her emerging feelings for him, the purity of them and her confusion over his cruel rejection. His head filled with the truth, _Not worthy, not worthy, not worthy of her_. He fought hard to keep his mask in place. If he let it slip it would be his undoing. She was better off without him, what could he offer her but death and sorrow? It was all he knew.

The connection abruptly ended and Rey wondered if it would ever join them again. Her head berated her and her heart ached for him. How could it be that she loved this man? The realisation had come to her with startling clarity the moment their lips had touched. There had to be a reason. She had seen good in him, buried yes but it was still there. Was love enough to bring him back? She decided she had to try, for Leia, for the resistance for all their fates. Kylo Ren would be a most valuable ally and the thought of reuniting a mother and a son soothed her own lonely heart. She winced as she remembered his cruel taunt but she had felt his growing attraction for her, greater even than her own for him. Never had she felt so drawn to anyone, the darkness within him nourished her, called out to her as the light seemed to call to him. The light and the dark became more blurred to her each time them met and she became more convinced that the one true way forward was for both of them to unite. She blushed when she thought of what that union might mean for them. Was this really the best thing for everyone? Or was she acting in her own selfish needs? She wasn't sure but time was running out and she knew she had to try and she hoped her reasons were pure.

Kylo showered and as the ice cold water ran over his body, he envisioned it hardening his heart towards Rey. That slip had been unforgivable. This wasn't a fairy tale; he wasn't a damsel in distress waiting for his rescuer. Who was this girl? Were her origins really this un-impressive? How could she be such a worthy challenger and yet come from nowhere? His own lineage should have provided him with the ability to deal with her once and for all. A thought crept into his head,

'Vader betrayed the Jedi because of selfish, possessive love, and in the end, he realised that selfless love was the only thing worth fighting for.'

Kylo snorted, romantic nonsense, probably Rey's influence. Bedtime stories parents of the resistance tell their children as they go off to their deaths no doubt, but still the thought of his grandfather and his turn to the light stayed with him. Could he be guiding him? Could he be trying to tell him that Rey is the answer for him? Kylo's sleep was troubled that night, plagued with nightmares of two paths one black and one white one led to his departed master snoke and the other to Rey. His heart and his head fought tirelessly but he could not choose a road to take. The stench of death filled his nostrils and he crumbled to the floor covering his face in his hands, hearing Snoke laughing and taunting him for being so weak. Then he heard a whisper,

'It doesn't have to be like this.'

He looked up and Rey was crouching before him looking down on him with concern.

'What do you mean? These are the only choices.'

'No it's not, there is another way.'

Suddenly a grey stone path materialised leading away from the other paths. Rey took his hand and tried to tug him towards it but his suspicion grew and he let go of her.

'Is this my dream or have you infiltrated my thoughts here to?'

Rey sighed,

'Why must you always fight me? I only want to help you. Do you think he had your best interests at heart? She stated motioning towards Snoke.

'This is a dream, but I am here. Come. I cannot hurt you here so what harm can it do? Come and see what I am offering.'

Temptation lured him to follow her down the path, they walked for sometime occasionally she turned and smiled at him. Kylo wondered if she was still angry at his earlier rebuff.

'Oh I'm still angry,' she answered his thoughts, 'but I also know you didn't mean a word of it. Ah, we are here.'

Before them was a cliff with waves lapping below them, and in front of them the sky was turning darker, he shielded his eyes as the burning sun was eclipsed by the cold hard edges of the moon.

'The light and the dark together.' She declared.

'And as I predicted the dark has now completely snuffed out the light.' He motioned with his hand to the sky. 'Feel the cold around you now,' he whispered as he circled her, 'there is no place in this world for you unless you embrace the dark.'

'Patience.' She replied simply. The moon passed and the sun returned to the sky.

'And now the sun is back, yes it was temporarily eclipsed by the moon but it is not destroyed, nor damaged. They are not enemies, they are partners.'

Kylo rolled his eyes,

'Yes subtle imagery Rey. I see your intention.'

She was before him in a second,

'Do you? Do you truly see? I don't think you do.'

She looked at him for a moment then puffed out a short burst of air as if exasperated, when she kissed him his mind flooded with images. Their hands entwined, he could feel her soft skin against his rough palm, the sun, a temple, and children wearing robes with a black and white entwined symbol. Peace, love, acceptance. This is what she offered him? No. It was an illusion.

'What a happy little ending.' He breathed breaking the kiss, 'but we can imagine anything in our dreams.'

'It's not a dream, I have seen it. When I kiss you, I see this.' She touched his face, turning his head gently to face her again. 'You can see yourself becoming ruler of the entire galaxy but you can't imagine this could be a reality for you? Are you really so lost?'

'Not lost, just grounded. You seem to have lost your senses. Need I remind you that I am a murderer?'

'Need I remind you that perhaps some parts of the past should stay in the past?'

He was taken aback as she used his own philosophy against him.

'Not everything is black and white, good or bad, light or dark. I see that now. The force wants us to reconnect it. It wants us to bring the balance it so desperately needs. If we don't at least try, this war will never end until it tears this galaxy apart and then there will be nothing left for you to rule over, supreme leader.' She said with an exaggerated bow.

Her defiance prickled at him and his anger rose,

'How can I trust you _rebel scum_?' He spat but she was not fooled, she felt his fear and his hope.

'The same way I trust you. I feel it.' She breathed as she faded away. 'Remember this isn't my dream Ben it's yours.'

And as Kylo came into consciousness, he could still see her pleading eyes and feel his betraying hopeful heart beating hard in his chest.

Could he do it? Could he renounce the dark? Not to join the light, not to join the rebels, not for his mother. But to join Rey? To carve his own path with her by his side? The idea was tempting. A growl of frustration escaped from his throat. Why now? Why was she here now? If this was his destiny why couldn't he have met her all those years ago?

Hux arrived for a briefing. Kylo half listened as he went through the events of the day and outlined where they were gaining ground and how many rebels had joined the death count. He barely heard him his thoughts were so conflicted now. Rey would never fit into this world but could he fit into hers? One thing was for sure, he couldn't go on like this.

'Leave me.'

Hux was startled but didn't question the request. I knew enough of Kylo's temper to know when to follow orders. He nodded slightly and left the room. Kylo rubbed his face with his hands, grabbed at his hair and growled. He looked in the mirror and ran a finger over the scar she has given him. A very visible reminder of the cracks she had been cutting into his soul since he first met her. He roared at his reflection, picked up his light saber and lunged at the mirror, it cut through like melted butter leaving just a jagged fragment hanging. He saw his eyes shining with anger, anger that needed to be released. No one else disturbed Kylo that day as he destroyed the contents of his chamber wishing all the while that he could destroy the conflict within him instead.

As Rey trained that day she felt his pain like scorch marks on her skin. It made it difficult for her to concentrate. She decided to visit him that night during his dreams, she didn't usually initiate the bond but she could feel him almost screaming in her mind. Something was seriously wrong. When she entered his thoughts it was dark and cold, she squinted and could make out a shape in the corner of the room. She could hear faint sobs. It was a little boy; she knew it was Ben before she saw his face. She tried to call out to him but he didn't respond. She tried to move closer to him but no matter how many steps she took or how fast she ran, she couldn't reach him. Then she heard a voice. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Snoke.

'They abandoned you child. They don't care about you. I care. You are special to me. One day we will be together and we will achieve great things. Be strong child. Don't let them see your pain. I will come for you, when you are ready.'

Suddenly the crying stopped and the child lifted his head and looked right through her. His eyes were vacant and dull and a chill ran up her spine. Did he see her? Something like dust or sand swirled around her in the darkness obstructing her view. She wiped at her eyes and called out,

'Ben!'

When she looked again the figure crouched in the darkness was Kylo. His head down and clothes torn. Through the slashes in his clothes she could see bloody seeping from open wounds.

'Ben!' She screamed. This time he looked up and his eyes were filled with sorrow. She ran to him, fell to her knees, and took his hand. Desperate to ease his pain which was almost suffocating her.

'Please Ben, tell me what to do. Let me help you. I can't stand to see you like this.'

Red rimmed eyes met hers,

'Just stay away from me. Don't you get it? You can't save me. If you come after me I will kill you and that would be more than I can bear.'

Rey's heart bled. He was broken and it was all her fault.

'Please let me fix this,' she whispered.

'Can we ever really escape our past?' He said, looking past her. 'I'm no longer sure. I'm a product of both sides, an apparent failed experiment of the force. Where does that leave me in this world? Was my future supposed to be different? Was I supposed to become the hero? Could I have carried the burden of being a Jedi? I'm not so sure... It's pointless to speculate... I can never be their hero now.'

Tears poured down Rey's face,

'You're important to me; you don't have to live like this.' She pleaded.

He looked at her and smiled,

'Sweet Rey. Still trying to save me.'

'I have to Ben, my soul needs you.'

He looked confused. She took his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

'We are like two sides of the same coin; we're the sun and the moon. Don't you see yet? Don't you see how much I need you?'

Rey climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him, placing her head on his chest,

'Don't fight for the dark, don't fight for the light. Right not, just fight for me. Fight for us. Please.'

He wrapped his arms tightly around her,

'I want to, I just...'

'Stop thinking.' She commanded.

In answer to her request he wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her slowly, holding her head gently and exploring her mouth with his tongue, seeking out the comfort he so sorely needed. She responded in kind by pressing herself against him and wrapping her arms around him. They whispered words of devotion of understanding of comfort to one another. Slowly they shed their clothes and joined together, their energies dancing around them as they moved in harmony. Kylo had never felt pleasure like it, he ran his hands over her soft skin, he watched her every movement as if she performed them in slow motion. Her eyes closing gently, her head tipping back exposing her slender neck, as she moved upon him. His drew in ragged breaths, each inhale bringing him closer and closer to her.

'Rey' He murmured. 'My Rey.'

'Yes, your Rey.' She said softly.

Holding her gently he turned them so that she was under him. He looked into her eyes with wonder as their release took hold of them simultaneously.

'Ben' Rey panted as she gripped his shoulders, drawing blood. Ben kissed her neck gently then looked into her eyes,

'Rey, my light in the dark.' He said with awe. She smiled up at him pushing back his hair,

'Ben my dark knight. Will you come to me? Soon?' She asked hopefully.

'Will you come to me?' He asked.

'Ben, this is decided now. We will be together. No light. No dark. Just unity. We have to make both sides understands...'

Ben snorted.

'You think your friends will accept me by your side?'

'Yes. They will understand...in time.'

'And you think the order will just accept that I have decided to sign a peace treaty with the rebels? And everyone will just come together because of me and you?'

'There might be some resistance...at first.'

'Some! Rey, storm troopers are created to destroy, they don't understand feelings or...'

'Please tell me that I didn't just give myself to you for nothing.' Rey exclaimed sitting up and gathering her clothes.

'So that's what this was about? A little female manipulation to sway me? I should have known. Clever little Jedi. I think Luke would be proud.'

She slapped him then and it stung a little but it was a mortal wound for his heart.

'Get out of my head. I don't want you here.'

Rey's eyes were filled with anger as she faded from his mind. Then he was alone again with only the memory of her.

Rey sobbed with despair. She ached to be with him but every time she tried to reach him she ended up feeling more confused than ever. Is this how love was supposed to feel? She felt as if she was being torn apart. He was right the rebels wouldn't accept him as he was. They would want to try him for his crimes. If only there was a way she could make them see that Ben Solo and Kylo Ren were two very different people existing in the same body. Like two halves of the same... then it came to her. She just had to make everyone see Ben. Not Kylo. She wiped her tears and shook her head. There wasn't time for pity, she had work to do.

Kylo woke with a start, sweat pouring from his body. He felt the bed around him. She was gone and he had been the one to push her away he remembered. Good. The distraction was getting way out of hand. He needed to focus on his true purpose. There were those who sensed his weakness and would seek to overthrow him. He had to show them he was strong. _She accepts you regardless of your flaws_ came the reply from his heart. _Not anymore_. He thought sadly.

Rey did not initiate contact with Ben again. She practiced hard to put up walls between them to keep him out of her head though she suspected he wasn't interested in contacting her and had not felt anything from him for many weeks. She was losing him and she had to act fast. She kept herself isolated from her friends. She had to stay focused. Finn was worried about her and Leia being the astute leader that she was suspicious of her though she never voiced her concerns out loud.

She meditated for hours. When she felt she was finally ready she shared her plan with her friends. They pleaded with her, begged her not to do it but they knew they couldn't stop her. She made the call that afternoon. She was alone and shaking with misplaced adrenaline, making sure the message was scrambled so it couldn't be traced back to their hide out she recorded her voice saying the words she never thought she would say,

'This is a message for the first order. I am Rey of the resistance I wish to surrender. I am sending co-ordinates of where I can be found, I will be alone. I want general Hux to take me in and I want him to be alone.'

Rey exhaled. It was done. Time to get to the meeting point. She felt the force pushing her on, eager for resolution. Whatever form it may take.

When he heard the message his blood ran cold. General Hux stood before him a smug expression on his face; he resisted the urge to run him through with his light saber.

'You realise this is a trap, she is baiting you.' Kylo stated.

'Trap or not I shall have to go. She is too valuable to ignore. Besides, I won't go alone. Why on earth would I trust rebel scum to tell me the truth?'

Kylo ran his hands through his hair. What was she doing? No contact for weeks then this?

'I will go.' He stated.

'No. She asked for me. You can accompany me of course but I must be the one to meet with her. Perhaps she is ready to join us. Perhaps she feels more comfortable talking to me, supreme leader.'

Kylo almost laughed out loud at Hux's obtuseness. Instead he gritted his teeth and again resisted the urge to cause Hux bodily harm.

Hux was looking for any opportunity to overthrow Kylo. Kylo had heard the rumours of a coup, knew that Hux was trying to drum up support for his 'new' regime using his father's reputation to inspire confidence. His father's importance to the first order was the only reason Hux wasn't lying on the floor in a unconscious heap at that very moment. He would not want another rival in his battle for control, He would kill Rey. Kylo felt it, so she had to know it too. So what was she doing?

'Very well. It is settled. Set a course.' Kylo ordered, feigning disinterest but feeling as if his whole world hung in the balance.

Once he was alone Kylo tried to sense Rey but he couldn't feel her. It was as if she had disappeared. This had to be a trap. Why would she surrender to Hux and not to him? She knew he would welcome her with open arms. An image of her pledging allegiance to him entered his mind. He swallowed hard and gripped his saber. So this was it, their final showdown. She was going to try to force his hand somehow and one or both of them might end up dead because of it.

When they arrived at her co-ordinates Hux took a small craft to the surface and Kylo remained on a star destroyer that was cloaked to avoid detection. He sensed it was futile, he could feel her presence as if she was standing right beside her and he suspected she felt the same. Hux was honing in on her position and the sense of impending doom that engulfed him at that moment had him reaching for his saber. There was always a chance that she was ready to defect, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

Hux found himself at an abandoned trader's outpost. He nervously glanced around him. Straightening up he called out,

'I am General Hux of the first order; I have come to negotiate your surrender Rey of the resistance.'

Rey took a deep breath and stepped out from behind some wooden crates.

'I am here, however I find that my resolve is wavering today. I'm not so sure I'm ready to surrender.'

Hux gritted his teeth in disapproval,

'Is there something I can do to persuade you?'

Rey shrugged,

'You can attempt to prove yourself worthy. Beat me in battle.'

Hux exhaled impatiently,

'Hardly a fair fight, you are a trainee Jedi after all.'

'Scared huh?' Okay we'll just forget the whole thing.'

'No!' Hux exclaimed then checked himself. 'No, I am sure I can rise to the occasion.'

Rey smiled. He knew how big a prize she would be and she had been right that he was willing to risk his life to try and ensnare her.

Hux nodded,

'Very well, I would say good luck but of course I want you to fail.'

'I will wish you luck then.' She said as she force pushed him to the ground and ran for cover. Hux growled and rolled behind some nearby creates.

'Using the force seems like an unfair advantage.' He shouted trying to ascertain her location.

'Just a little push to start us off!' She shouted back as a rain of blaster fire fell on her. She ducked and crawled to a new position. She pin pointed his located and shot her blaster in his direction. When he didn't return fire she looked puzzled, then she realised he had also changed location. She listened carefully, but he was upon her before she knew it. She felt a jab as a blaster was pushed hard into her back,

'Checkmate.' He said smugly. Rey dropped her blaster.

'You win then.' She conceded.

'No not yet.' Hux sneered with venom in his voice. 'Stand up, walk into the centre of these crates and kneel down.' He stated digging his weapon further into her spine. She winced and gritted her teeth but did as he commanded. He hit her roughly on the back of her head. Such a coward's move she thought, the pain throbbed behind her eyes and her vision became blurry. For the first time she wondered if her plan would work. She looked at Hux he was hazy but she could see his eyes were wild; he was drunk with power for sure.

'You watch this Kylo!' He called to the sky. 'You watch me do what you could never achieve.'

He aimed the blaster at Rey's head,

'We don't need another temperamental force brat in our ranks I'm afraid. So this is goodbye but you won't die in vain, I'm sure I will be richly rewarded for disposing of the infamous Jedi hero of the resistance.'

As he finished his sentence his face drained of colour and his eyes bulged from his face, Rey could make out a red flame extruding from his chest. Then he fell and standing before her was Kylo,

'What is the meaning of this?' He was furious. Rey shook her head still trying to clear her hazy vision,

'To let them see...'

She pointed to the crates the faces of Poe, Finn and BB8 popped out.

'See what?' He questioned.

'See you Ben.' She replied before falling unconscious.

Kylo instinctively scooped her up in his arms. Poe and Finn ran out but stopped in front of him,

'Why did you save her?' Finn asked.

'Why didn't you save her?' Kylo shouted with rage.

'She had us pinned back there, we couldn't move, why do you think Hux bettered her? Her senses were dulled. Must have taken a lot of energy to do that.'

'It does,' agreed Kylo studying Rey's face. Poe and Finn exchanged glances.

'So what do we do now?' Poe asked.

'We do nothing, I'm taking the girl.' Kylo stated.

'Over my dead body!' Finn declared.

'Easily arranged, however, I am willing to agree a temporary truce and allow you both to live another day if you let me take her without resistance.'

'She did all this for you, to show us that you had a good side. Risked her life, put herself in harm's way to see if you would save her. She believes in you that much. Doesn't that mean anything to you?' Poe shouted.

'It means everything to me.' Kylo replied without hesitation. 'But I am not about to put my faith in a bunch of renegades who almost got her killed.'

He started towards his ship, Finn and Poe moved to follow but with a swipe of his arm they were rendered motionless.

'I promise you; next time we meet I will not be so lenient.'

Kylo looked at Rey so small in his arms, she was dreaming now and her thoughts tangled up with his. The momentary distraction was enough and Poe took out his blaster and shot him, as he fell he thought only of Rey.

Kylo awoke in restraints. He cursed himself for allowing this situation to come about. He looked around the room then felt a hand gently curve around his arm,

'Easy.' Her voice coaxed him.

'Release me.' He commanded.

Rey looked incredulously at him,

'Really?'

'Is this what you wanted? Me in chains?'

'No! But you can't expect them to welcome you with open arms! You used the force against them and you threatened to kidnap me...again.'

'Not kidnap you, protect you from their incompetence.'

'They are not incompetent! And you can hardly blame them for thinking you posed a danger to me.'

'Need I remind you that I saved your life back there?'

'I know. Thank You.'

'What was the point of this whole charade? To trick me and incarcerate me?'

'To make them see that you have good in you, to make them view you differently and to prove to myself once and for all that you care about me.'

Kylo studied her face and opened his mouth to speak, but the door opened and a guard walked into the room.

'Rey,' he exclaimed, 'excuse me, I was asked to check on the pris...'

'No!' Rey shouted too late.

The guard fell to the ground, gasping for air, clutching at his throat.

'Let him go!' Rey screamed. Kylo's eyes were wild and she realized her words couldn't reach him. She reached out her hand to him,

'Ben. Let. Him. Go.'

She commanded. He blinked and finally focused on her and let the guard go. He scrambled from the room, but the damage had been done. He would speak of his ordeal and undo all the good she had managed to encourage in Ben's favour. It was all for nothing.

'Rey...'

'No! Don't. This was a mistake. All of this was a mistake. We should never have brought you here.'

And with that she left slamming the door behind her.

END (Part 1)


	2. Force Crossed Lovers Part 2

Force Crossed Lovers (Part 2)

She felt the air around her, felt the breeze caress her skin, felt...

 _There is nothing I won't give you._

His voice sent shivers down her spine.

 _Get out of my head._

 _You would want for nothing Rey, you would never go hungry again._

 _Ben..._

 _It's Kylo..._

 _I don't want to talk to you...Kylo._

Rey tried to shut him out but having him on the base made it difficult for her. She was very aware of his presence.

She tried to ignore him and continue with her meditation, but she could feel him needling her constantly, her body tingled and the hair at the nape of her neck stood on end. She gave up and went through some training exercises instead. Swiping her staff at invisible enemies. Trying not to remember when they had fought side by side as equals,

 _You should adjust your grip, just here..._

she heard his voice instruct her, and felt his fingers gently brush her own. She cursed her traitorous heart for quickening at the brief contact.

'Why can't I shut you out?' She asked out loud, exasperatedly.

 _Because on one level, you don't want to._

 _I want to on all levels, believe me._

He ignored her,

 _You still need a teacher..._

'I need a light saber.' She interjected digging her staff into the ground.

 _I can help with that too..._

 _You've already helped enough._

She replied curtly imagining a shut door and hoping it would hold, at least until she could slow down her heart.

Kylo scowled. He knew he should leave and get back to the order, but he didn't want to leave without her. Being around her all the time, was like a drug. It nourished his wounded heart and fed his lost soul. He could feel her all around him and the pull to the light was stronger than ever. As conflicted as he was he knew one thing for certain, he wanted her more than ever and, so he stayed and tried to persuade her to join him, but the slip up with the guard had created a distance between them and she was wary of him now. He mediated to try and increase his patience, but he felt something pressuring him like a heavy fog clouding his mind, something was coming, something dark, and he feared that his time was running out.

She wanted to listen to him, she could listen to his silk lined voice all day, but the darkness in him scared her now and she wasn't as sure as she once had been that she could change him. Her love didn't seem enough, not only that, but she didn't know if she would be able to resist him much longer. Every time she refused him she felt an ache in the pit of her stomach. The dark pulled at her stronger now and part of her wanted to give in and be his empress and that scared her most of all.

Every night she dreamt of him. A starless sky and a lifeless planet. Kylo would appear flanked by men in similar armour to his. She watched helplessly as he killed each man one by one with his fiery blade. As they lay on the ground around him, encircling him with death, he removed his helmet and his piercing eyes met hers.

'I did it for you.' He stated, then turned the blade on himself. Every night she woke up screaming his name and reaching out for him. Every night she would put her head in her hands shivering as cold beads of sweat ran down her face. Every night she would instinctively call out to him and every night he would reply without fail,

'I'm here. I'm fine. Sleep now.'

Then rest would finally come to her.

Kylo soothed her back to sleep by calming her mind with visions of the ocean, the same dream every night. What did it mean? He would kill for her without hesitation, but was it a vision or just a nightmare manifesting itself in her subconscious? When he could sense she was deeply asleep he allowed himself to recall the final part of the dream, the part that Rey had never experience but he saw every night, an image that was burned into his soul. An image of Rey staring at him as he killed the men, her eyes dark and lustful, she wore a floor length black dress, that accentuated her curves and her neck was adorned with black diamonds. She didn't take her eyes from his as he killed them one by one. He could feel her control over him, feel her guiding his hand as he plunged his saber over and over until they were all dead. She smiled at him, playing with the diamonds at her neck absent mindedly.

'I did it for you.' He breathed out.

Then her face turned dark and she reached out her hand towards him. She guided his actions as he thrust his saber through his own heart and he welcomed death at the hands of his mesmerizing dark queen. Was this a image of what was to come? Was Rey going to lead him to his death? Was Rey going to turn? He didn't know. But he did know that he had to be at her side and help her through whatever was coming.

He never mentioned the dream though she suspected he knew it all. Probably experienced it through her. Was he watching himself die night after night too? Or was he trapped in the body of Kylo she envisioned, doomed to die over and over with no respite? After seven days and nights of torturous visions, she decided she couldn't go on, she was too exhausted to keep the walls up between them and her sleep was so fragmented she was starting to hallucinate and was finding it hard to distinguish between what was real and what was imaginary.

She felt his anticipation as she walked down the corridor to the holding cell he was in. She suspected he could have escaped, he was resourceful enough, but she sensed he was waiting. He was waiting for her and the realisation made her pulse race. When she entered the room a wave of longing hit her. She swallowed hard.

'Kylo.' She acknowledged him.

'Rey.' He replied. 'So formal? After everything we've been through? To what do I owe the honour of receiving you today?'

He mocked. Rey pursed her lips,

'You are in a good mood considering your still incarcerated.'

Not really, but if I show you my true feelings you may shut me out again. I much prefer if we are on good terms. Particularly as I do need to speak with you.'

'You have five minutes of my time.'

She sat on a small stool near the bars, Kylo sat on the edge of the bed inside the cell.

'Have you felt anything unusual lately?' He questioned her.

'You mean apart from having you in my thoughts every waking and sleeping moment? No not really.'

He looked pleased for an instant then masked it.

'I told you, you need a teacher. Someone to help you control the bond. But I digress, I have felt something. There is a power rising. An old apprentice of Snoke has felt his death, he has joined with the first order, he is poisoning their minds against me. Telling them I killed Hux and Snoke and that I have defected to the light.'

'You _did_ kill them and that could _all_ be true... if you wanted it to be.' She looked at him meaningfully.

Kylo gritted his teeth,

'Oh yes the welcoming committee has done an excellent job,' he drawled standing and gripping the cell bars, 'I really feel at home here.'

Rey rolled her eyes,

'Okay point taken. Continue.'

'We need to deal with him.'

'What?'

'We need to challenge him, you and I, I have had a vision. His path will lead to the destruction of everything. His need for revenge against me and his hatred of the order who rejected him means he is a grave threat to all of us now. Light or Dark. Only you and I are strong enough to face him. We have to go as soon as possible.'

Rey thought for a moment,

'Is this true? Or is this just a ruse to gain your freedom?'

'I'm sure your rebel spies will confirm my story soon enough. He wants all of us dead. He doesn't care about ruling the galaxy. He just wants us to suffer as he has all these years.'

Rey looked at him with narrowed eyes. He stood before her and put his hands out at his sides,

'Take what you need, my mind is open.'

His wide eyes fixed on her and she had to steady herself for a moment. She detected the slight curve of his lip. He was pleased he could affect her in such a way.

As she looked into his mind, a memory came into focus of two men fighting. Her heart skipped a beat when she recognized Kylo, he was younger, nearer her own age, but showed the same familiar intensity and there was no scar marring his features. Kylo stepped and ignited his vented saber, his opponent yielded an orange saber, vent less but no less unstable than Kylo's fiery weapon. They both fought with skill but Kylo was quicker, sharper, he seemed to be able to predict his rivals every move. In no time at all Kylo had disarmed his foe and burned a victory wound onto his chest. The fighter looked up at Kylo with hate in his eyes.

'One day it will be me looking down on you Kylo.'

'I look forward to it Kilan.' Kylo replied turning his saber in his hand.

Kilan's hair was dark and his skin was tanned. His eyes were hazel and flashed with anger. He had a muscular physique and some tribal tattoos littered his arms from his wrists to his shoulders. Rey shook with fear, she could feel his raw power, brash and garish. Kilan rose and their sabers crashed together once more sending a scattering of sparks in Rey's direction. She instinctively raised her arms to protect her eyes. When she lowered them again Kilan was before her. She gasped and took a step backwards.

'Well, well, well,' He drawled looking her up and down, 'You're the little Jedi I've heard so much about? The chink in the great Kylo-Ren's armour?'

She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out.

'Save your words little Jedi, I will be seeing you soon.' He sneered moving his face closer to hers, 'Very soon.'

With that he pulled back his saber and drew it through her stomach. Rey lurched and fell backwards, when she hit the ground she was back in front of Kylo's cell once more. Kylo wrenched at the bars and shouted at her,

'Rey, Rey! What happened? What did he do to you? Tell me now!' He demanded.

Rey shook her head, the pain in her stomach subsided,

'I'm okay. I'm okay now. You know you can express concern from someone without shouting at them.' She berated him. She put a hand on her stomach,

'That was a memory from your past, but he talked to me, he could see me, how?'

Kylo's eyes lingered on her stomach and his brow furrowed,

'It was his memory too. I told you he was strong. We must deal with this soon before it's too late. Let me out.'

He rattled the bars.

'Okay, Okay, calm down. I will go and see if this information can be verified.' Though she had little doubt it would be after what she had just witnessed.

'Yes, please go and use up precious time we don't have and _do_ say hello to Poe and Finn for me.' He sniped twisting at the bars. As Rey left the room she once again wondered why the universe had decided to connect her to such a stubborn, infuriating, quick to temper...

'You're wasting time! Go and get the information!' He shouted through the door. Rey rolled her eyes,

'Luke please give me the strength to endure your nephew.' She muttered under her breath looking skyward.

Kylo felt Kilan's dark energy searching for their location. He did his best to mask their energies, but time was running out and he suspected he could only keep Kilan at bay for so long. His dark side screamed to be released, it shouted for Kilan's blood, screeched for revenge for his attack on Rey. His light side counselled caution, that it was best to wait for Rey to return. Kylo gripped his bars wishing he had his saber. _Hurry up Rey._ He called to her.

'It's true.' Leia confirmed. 'There is a presence. My sources tell me he came from nowhere. Exiled by Snoke perhaps? I feel him too. The dark in him. It is different to the darkness in Kylo. It's like tentacles wanting to reach out and cover everything in their path, he wants the world to burn as he does.' Leia shivered, and Rey's anxiety increased.

Leia had not visited Kylo. She had barely acknowledged him since his arrival, but Rey knew she could felt his presence as keenly as she did. She also knew that Leia could sense their link and she couldn't bring herself to look Leia in the eye because of it but she caught her sympathetic glances. Rey knew they felt the same pain now. They both felt the same heartache of loving a man who was lost to them and in a strange way, it was comforting for Rey and she hoped it was of some comfort for Leia also.

'So what do I do?' Rey asked.

'I think we have to trust him.' Leia replied, 'and I think he is right. He must be the one to return no one else knows the ship as he does. No one else can defend themselves as he can, and I hate to do this, but you will have to go with him.'

'I was afraid of that.' Rey sighed. Could she resist his dark pull without the bars between them? She wasn't sure.

'I'm sorry Rey, I hate to put you in this position, but he is right. He will need you in this fight, and I will need you there in case... in case he is tempted by Kalin.' Leia stated lowering her eyes.

Rey's head snapped up,

'You don't think that will happen to you?'

'I don't know Rey, I see a lot of changes in him recently,' she looked at Rey meaningfully, 'But he remains a swirling vortex of pain and sorrow. It's difficult to predict his behaviour. It always was.' She said wistfully. Rey took a deep breath,

'Okay. So, what's the plan?'

We send both of you, you try your best to board the star destroyer undetected, place the explosives, and then get the hell out of there.'

'And if we're discovered?'

'Talk your way out of it, try to convince Kalin that you have turned to the dark side and you both want to join with him. That will hopefully buy you some time to escape. I'm so sorry Rey, I fear I place far too many burdens on your young shoulders, but this is our best chance. We must act quickly. He won't be expecting us to attack, and I have an idea which might be able to help you both.'

'I'm concerned he will feel us coming, he obviously knows of me.'

'I think he would feel you or Kylo individually, but you can use your bond to _cloak_ each other.'

'Really? We can do that?'

'It's a theory. We will have to test it. I have heard tales of whose who yield the power of the force being able to use it in this way and I believe it would be an advantage if the couple happen to be in….. as closely linked as you too appear to me.' Leia corrected herself when she realised what she been about to say, and Rey blushed profusely and looked at the floor. She cleared her throat,

'How do we test it?' Rey enquired. Leia smiled, relieved that Rey had chosen to ignore her slip,

'I will have to be the test subject, as the only person other than yourselves who is sensitive to the force, we don't really have any other choice.'

Rey rose and took Leia's hand,

'Will you be okay?'

'Yes, I think so.' She patted Rey's hand and gave her a half smile, 'if you can endure so can I.' She said conspiratorially.

Rey smiled back at her, but her heart dropped in her chest. She had imagined the reunion between mother and son so many times but she never in her wildest dreams could have imagined that it would be this clinical and bereft of feeling. Now she just had to convince Kylo to agree to their plan. Which she feared would be much easier said than done.

As she had predicted Kylo was resistant,

'We don't need to test anything, I know I can shield us both. We will be fine.' He stated with a wave of his hand.

'You don't know that, also you would have to be able to hold the shield in place for a considerable amount of time, you know that kind of focus could kill you. We can't take that risk.'

Kylo paced his cell,

'Fine. He relented, 'But I _don't_ want to talk to _her_.'

Rey rolled her eyes,

'You don't need to, she talked me through the technique, I just have to let her know when we are ready, so she can try to sense us, then she will time how long we can keep ourselves shielded from her detection.'

He considered her words for a moment then nodded in agreement.

'I'm going to have to come in there,' she said gently, trying to ignore her hammering heart.

He nodded again but she spotted him swallowing hard. Rey let herself into the cell and locked the door behind her.

'Part of the agreement,' she said apologetically putting the key in her pocket.

'Okay what do we do?' He asked.

'We have to reach out to each other with our minds not to see each other's thought but to join out thoughts until they are one stream of consciousness, once we are fully connected, we should be able to communicate with each other without words, and hopefully as we...become one...' she tried desperately not to blush, 'others should not be able to detect us as basically we will not be me or you, we will be a new entity.'

'Very well.' He agreed. Rey signalled the guard outside the room to inform Leia they were beginning. They stood close and looked at each other. His eyes were guarded,

'You have to stop that, you have to let me in now.' She coaxed him.

Kylo's eyes closed, and Rey followed suit. She imagined herself calling out to Kylo but it didn't feel right so instead she focused on calling out to Ben. She felt him reach out for her in turn and a jolt went through her body as she felt their energies intertwine and become one. She didn't feel any fear, she felt her strength grow, her senses sharpen, she could feel him so strongly, his anger, his power, his sorrow and her love for him poured out of her in waves. There was nowhere to hide now. He would know her completely and she would know him. Was this a mistake?

 _Rey?_ He whispered in her mind.

 _Yes_. She replied without words.

She opened her eyes to look at him and saw Ben's vulnerability started back at her. Her eyes filled with tears,

 _There you are._ She thought.

 _I'm always here._ Came the response in her head.

 _I haven't felt you recently Ben._

Kylo rubbed his temples,

 _How do you live like this? Rey your mind is erratic, there are a million thoughts going through your head just pick one, so I don't lose my senses!_

She tried hard not to think it, but it was the only thought she could truly focus on at that moment,

 _I love you._

Ben's expression softened, and he came towards her and placed a hand on her cheek, Rey held it in place with her own. He didn't say it back, but she could feel his affection. She remembered Leia almost stating they were….. Ben took his hand away,

 _She is my friend and your mother, I can't not think of her._ She tried to reason.

 _You could try._ He thought coldly. _This appears to be working fine do you think we could call it a day?_

Kylo was back and Ben had retreated. Rey cursed herself for the slip up. They broke the connection and the guard confirmed with a thumbs up that Leia has not been able to detect them while they were joined. It was agreed that they would leave in the morning and Rey departed trying not to feel greatly deprived but having been engulfed in his thoughts and emotions and feeling Ben again, she couldn't help but crave more.

Rey found it hard to sleep that night. She knew this mission could result in both of their deaths, or worse that Kylo would be tempted and could kill her or she would have to kill him. Everything was wrong. Everything was backwards. Why did it always have to be this way? Were they lovers or enemies? Were they merely bound by the blood they shed for each other? Or could they endure these trails?

 _Welcome to the power of the force._ Kylo drawled sarcastically in her mind. _If you look for meaning, you will go insane._

Rey wasn't in the mood for his dry humour,

 _I don't want to do this now,_ she said quietly.

 _Don't think about tomorrow. You need to channel that uncertainty into energy. Use it to help us defeat Kilan._

 _Even if we do the impossible and manage to defeat him, what then? What does that mean for us?_

His silence was deafening and did nothing to ease her trepidation but then she felt his weight behind her and his arm protectively pulling her against his chest and she sighed and let everything go as exhaustion overwhelmed her and she thought only of the comfort and warmth of his body against hers and she slept soundly for the first time in weeks.

As he focused on holding her, he tried to commit every detail to memory. Her small body fit perfectly against his, her hair smelt like summer rain and her chest gently rising and falling as she slept soundly almost broke him. She was life as he was death. In that moment he wanted to gather her up in his arms and take her away. Somewhere where the world couldn't find them, somewhere they could be at peace. Rey sighed contentedly in her sleep as if in agreement. He kissed her head gently,

'I vow Rey, I will protect you even if it means I have to give my life.'

Rey frowned and held his hand tighter to her chest.

The next morning, she collected Kylo from his cell. His eyebrows shot up when he saw her attire. She was dressed in black from head to toe.

'Don't get excited, it's just to help me blend in.' She explained.

He didn't respond but she could feel his approval as he examined her with his eyes. Kylo wore restraints so Rey took his arm to lead him to the hanger. Touching him made her heart race and her pulse speed.

'Perhaps it is you who should not get excited?' He said innocently, throwing her own words back to at her and Rey berated herself for acting like a love-sick youngling.

Once they were on board the craft, Rey removed Kylo's restraints and returned his saber.

'I'm sorry about the hand cuffs, I told them it wasn't necessary.'

Kylo shrugged and sat in the pilot's chair.

'What are you doing?' She enquired. 'I'm driving.'

'I'm driving Rey, this isn't a negotiation.'

Rey gritted her teeth and sat in the co-pilots chair,

'Okay go over the plan with me again.' She ordered.

'Stop pouting and I will.' He shot back.

'Fine.' She muttered.

'We get on board, hoping that the anti-detection device your 'Rose' has created works effectively, we set the explosives and we run. Personally, the idea of running away is very distasteful to me. We should face him and see the fear in his eyes as we drive our sabers through his heart.'

'I enjoy living.' Rey interjected.

'If you call this living.' Kylo muttered as they took off.

Once they were alone on the ship, Rey busied herself checking some loose wiring and tried to stop admiring him as he effortlessly steered them through asteroid fields and kept them out of sight of scavenger ships. Eventually she couldn't help but make the comparison,

'You really are your father's son, aren't you?'

At the mention of his father's name, Kylo stiffened,

'I prefer to be judged on my own achievements. Piloting a craft takes years of practice, it's not something one can just inherit.'

'You really don't think your family had anything to do with how impressive you are?' Rey asked.

'Family isn't everything, sometimes a person can rise from nothing.' He said pointedly.

 _Ben there's Ben_. She thought.

'Also thank you for finally admitting that you find me impressive.'

 _Kylo, definitely Kylo._

'I suddenly feel very tired' said Rey. I'm going to lie down.' Call me when it's my shift.'

'Shift?'

'You sleep right? At some point you will need to relinquish control to me. I know it will be difficult for you, but you need to rest as much as me. I can feel how tired you are.'

'Very well.' He relented. Rey yawned and stretched out her arms, she caught him watching her from the corner of his eye, felt his longing. She resisted the urge to go to him.

'Try not to get into any trouble while l sleep.' She shot over her shoulder.

In her dreams he touched her, ran his hands over her body in awe, and told her everything she wanted to hear, that he loved her, that she was the one, that his life had been meaningless before her, that she was his light, that he was intoxicated by her. Her heart sang but she knew it was just a dream, just her imagination indulging her hopeful heart. They moved together as one, he trailed kissed down her neck and she gasped as his mouth met her ear.

'Rey,' he whispered, and she moaned in response.

'Rey?' His voice was different now, questioning. She awoke with a jolt and realised Kylo was trying to rouse her from sleep. His face looked amused,

'Good dream?' He asked innocently. Rey blushed in response.

'Its your 'shift.' He stated. Rey nodded avoiding his eyes. She sat up and tried to banish the images of them together from her mind. She glanced at him and could tell from his expression that he knew it all. She stood and tried to walk past him, but he blocked her path.

'I feel it to you know. You don't need to hide it. You know I want you too. Stop fighting it and be with me.'

Rey looked at him,

'I won't turn.'

'I'm not asking you to turn. I'm asking you to be with me.'

'I trust Ben, I don't know if I am safe Kylo.'

'We are one and the same,' He said angrily, 'You can trust us both.'

'I don't know that, I want to believe you but…'

'You are worried that you won't be able to resist the pull. The pull of the dark that I draw out of you. It's not me that you don't trust. Its yourself.' He realised.

'When I feel Ben, I know that I won't be tempted. When I feel you, Kylo, it's so strong and part of me wants it.'

'Rey, I will try to control it, I need you by my side in this fight. I need your mind clear, so I will control it, for you.'

Rey nodded. They looked at each other for a moment then she started for the cockpit. He caught her hand,

'Rey, even if I do turn,' her breath caught in her throat, 'I wouldn't be Ben. I'm a different man now. If Ben is the only one that you want…'

'I love all of you.' She answered firmly, squeezing his hand.

He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

'I don't deserve it.' He whispered burying his face in her hair. 'I don't deserve you.'

She reached up and kissed him gently,

'When did love have anything to do with what someone deserves? I love you because I need you and you need me.'

'I do.' He breathed.

She tried to keep her mind focused but feeling him made it difficult for her to concentrate. His mind contained such horrifying nightmares. A boy being stalked by a demon, the dark whispers of the devil in his ear and then suddenly a calm fell over his mind and he was dreaming of her. Her body tingled. She tried to shut him out but as his subconscious took over, his mind screamed out for her. Eventually she couldn't ignore him anymore and she kicked the craft into autopilot almost damaging the controls in the process. She crept back to where he lay and looked at him. His features were so soft as he slept. Another wave of desire hit her. His dream was as arousing as hers had been. So much need existed between them. She felt the pull towards him again. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked up at her,

'Come to me,' He pleaded, 'Please.'

All the times she had resisted him faded away, blood and pain was threaded through their future and she knew they needed these moments together.

She climbed on top of him and kissed him hard. His fingers clawed at her back as his lips met hers. Clothes were stripped away, until it was just them, raw and exposed to one another. There were no barriers now. Rey had never felt sensations such as these. Her skin sang as his fingers caressed her body. Their energies mingled around them, heightening their senses.

 _Rey, I need more of you..._

 _I'm yours. All of me._ Was her response. She knew she was ready. She wanted him to have all of her.

When he entered her, she arched her back and moaned.

 _Ben_.

 _Rey._

He looked at her as if it were the first time, wide, dark eyes met hers. Searching her soul, needing more from her. she ran a finger down his scar,

I love you, she said out loud.

Then his release consumed him, and Rey couldn't hold back her own climax as his feelings inundated her senses. They lay together for some time, Rey cradling his head in her hands and holding him to her breast. Ben didn't speak but he kept his hands wrapped tightly around her body. When finally, he rose, he kissed her gently and murmured,

'Rey, no matter what happens tomorrow remember that you are my world now.'

He laced his fingers through hers, brought her hand to his mouth without taking his hands from hers and kissed it fervently.

'I am?' she managed to whisper. Almost afraid to speak, fearful that the dream might end, and she would awake alone again. Then her eyes widened,

'I'm meant to be at the helm! What if we crash!'

She moved to get up but Kylo held her down,

'Let me go!'

'Never.' He said and kissed her. It took Rey sometime to gain control of her senses,

'If we crash you are completely to blame.'She said as she stood up and put on her clothes. Kylo snorted,

'We would have crashed by now if it hadn't been for me making sure we stayed on course.'

'You can do that?' She asked incredulously.

'I told you, you need a teacher young one.' He mocked as she shot him a glance and rushed to take control of the craft.

'We're here.' She couldn't hide the tinge of disappointment in her voice. Their time was up. Kylo stood behind her and placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

'Okay, we can't get any closer without being detected. We need to initiate the cloak.'

Rey re-engaged autopilot and turned to look at him. They reached out and their minds mingled with ease. The moment the connection was made, she felt his power and determination to succeed filling her with the strength she was sorely lacking, and he felt her vulnerability and love for him, which softened his hardened heart and reminded him that victory at the cost of her life was not a victory at all.

 _Ben please stay with me._ She pleaded in his mind.

 _I won't leave you. I'm with you to the end however that may come._

Rey nodded.

 _And I you._

They managed to successfully fool the hanger guards that their vessel was the same as every other that came through their doors, and hung back in the shadows until a platoon of stormtroopers had passed by. She could feel Kylo pulling forward, keen to fight but she wrapped her hand around his and stroked his thumb gently.

 _Save it. We have bigger fish to fry._

Kylo looked annoyed but nodded in agreement. They reached the lift and Kylo tentatively reached out with his mind to locate Kilan,

'He is onboard. He doesn't sense us. The cloak seems to be working. Let's get these charges set.'

'Kylo I...'

'Later, we get these charges set, then we talk.'

The lift doors opened, and they came face to face with Kilan and six stormtroopers.

'Well, well, well if it isn't the order's lost leader and his little Jedi.'

Rey went for her blaster but Kylo stopped her.

 _No. Trust me._

She stilled.

'Yes Kilan as agreed I have delivered the girl.'

Rey blinked hard.

'Yes, you have held up your end of the deal Kylo. I will be willing to discuss your return to the order once she is dealt with of course.'

'Of course.' Agreed Kylo.

Rey's heart broke. He has betrayed her. Her mind recalled a time when he had accused her of seducing him to try and persuade him to join the light. Is that what had just happened on the ship? She bit back hot tears. The darkness in her swirled and in her mind, she imagined a whip lashing his neck and she saw him stiffen as he felt the pain and red welts appeared.

 _Rey, trust me._

He repeated again without looking at her, but in that moment she hated the bond between them and she hated him and the darkness whispered that she was stronger, that she could take whatever she wanted...

END (Part 2)


	3. Force Crossed Lovers Part 3

_Rey,_ His voice broke through her thoughts. _Rey, listen to me. I told you to remember that no matter what happens you are my world… remember? Please remember…._

He addressed Kilan,

'The girl means…' _everything, you mean everything to me Rey_ , 'nothing to me. Dispose of her as you wish.'

Rey's heart burst open, he was still with her and thankfully Kalin couldn't detect their hidden dialog.

'Good. Then you can kill her.' Kilan ordered.

Kylo didn't even blink,

'Certainly'

He took out his saber and ignited it, _Rey he is still underestimating you, use that._

Rey didn't hesitate, she fell to the floor in sobs,

'Don't do this! Why?' She moved closer to him. 'Why?'

'Shut up Jedi. This is an honourable death for you.'

Again, she inched closer,

'I hate you!' _I love you._

Kylo pulled back his saber, _you know I love you._ He thought as he looked into her eyes, _you've always known._

In an instant, Kylo drew Rey up from the floor and turned his blade on Kilan, wounding his shoulder with a scorching blow, Kalin growled in pain and fell back. Rey stood back to back with Kylo and pulled her blaster, three stormtroopers came at her, she shot one and Kylo deflected the blaster fire of the other two back at them. The remining three she managed to dispose of by using the force to send them flying into a nearby ship. More would come but she managed to delay their arrival by jamming the lift doors shut. Kilan pulled his saber and ignited the deadly orange blade. Rey stood at Kylo's side and couldn't help but feel her excitement hitch as they were once again joined in battle. Kalin sneered as he looked up at them,

'You don't know what you are dealing with foolish children.'

Rey frowned, something was wrong. Kalin's energy was strangely familiar,

'Do you sense that?' She asked Kylo.

'I do.' Kylo agreed. Kilan smiled.

'Snoke, hiding out in the body of a failed apprentice seems beneath you.' Kylo taunted turning his saber in his hand and taking a defensive stance.

Snoke merely laughed,

'He is more than a failed apprentice now. I have endowed this body with unimaginable power. I have made him into a god.'

'Snoke, we bested you once, and we will do it again.' Kylo moved slightly placing Rey behind him. She gave him a look and moved herself back at his side.

'You and this girl are no match for my _true_ power.' He boasted. 'The little Jedi will be the first to die and I will make you watch.'

Kylo flinched.

'If you touch me, I will take your arm.' Rey seethed brandishing her blaster.

 _That's my girl._ Kylo thought as he glanced at her and Rey felt her heart skip a beat.

'If you will not bow to me, then you will fall!' Snoke cried. He used the force to throw Rey backwards, she hit the hanger doors hard and fell unconscious.

Kylo sensed Rey was still alive and turned his attention to Snoke,

'You will pay for that Snoke, I took your life once before for daring to touch her.'

'Yes, but this time you will be the one to pay with your life!'

Rey awoke to the sound of crashing lightsabers. Kilan and Kylo were locked in battle but Rey could sense that Snoke was holding back, she realised he was trying to use Kylo's arrogance against him, luring him in to make him believe he would win, before he would strike the final deadly blow. She ran towards them just as Snoke disarmed Kylo.

Snoke stood over Kylo,

'It's the end now. I will make it quick and show you the mercy you never extended to Kilan.'

'You think this will bring you peace Snoke? You will never find peace. Your soul feeds on fire and it will never be satisfied.'

Snoke laughed,

'I don't want peace! I want everything to burn.'

He swiped at Kylo but his aim was deflected as Rey send a blaster shot through his arm causing him to drop his saber, he still managed to inflict a blow to Kylo's left side. He turned on her as she came at him, using the force to immobilize her. Snoke grasped her by the throat and squeezed slightly. He lifted her from the floor by the throat,

'You give up all this power for this little Jedi?' He taunted Kylo, 'I think her death will cement your return to the dark and your return to me. Watch as I crumble your hopeful future before you.'

Snoke stopped for a moment and looked confused then an evil smile distorted his features,

'Did you know she carries your child Kylo?'

Kylo looked up slowly, panic crossed his face as he looked from Snoke to Rey,

'Ah you didn't know, killing her now will be all the sweeter...'

Time stood still for a moment as Rey took in the information. She was pregnant? So soon? How? But she felt it now. She felt it's energy. Faint but it was there. She heard Ben's voice in her head,

 _A baby. Our baby. I'm a father. Rey, you have giving me the greatest gift. A chance to be a father, to forget the past and carve our own future…._

She looked at Ben, clutching his side, his eyes held so much love for her. She closed her eyes and focused, focused on her baby, their baby. A small jolt of energy ran through her and the electric current run into Snoke causing him to loosen his grip, she crouched to the ground and called Kylo's saber, it came to her with no resistance. She swung the saber and plunged it through Snoke's stomach. He looked at her in shock,

'How can this be?' He asked.

'My unborn child is already stronger than you Snoke.' Rey spat. 'You will not hurt anymore innocents.' She turned and struck him once more and Snoke cried out in pain before falling to the ground. The darkness whispered to her. Rey swung the saber one last time and relished in the fear she saw in his eyes before she acquired his head. She looked at Ben who was reaching out for her. The darkness whispered again. She leaned her head to the side and closed her eyes.

 _Rey, no._

She opened her eyes, pointed the saber at Ben and stalked towards him slowly.

'Rey Come back to me, please, don't let it take you. You're stronger than me. Fight it.'

Rey frowned and looked down at him,

'Ben...I...what's happening?'

It's the pull of the dark. You feel it in the pit of your stomach?'

She nodded.

'Fight it Rey.'

'I can't. Its too strong.'

Her eyes hardened once more, and she raised the saber to strike him,

'Rey, focus on the baby, focus on our baby Rey.'

Rey blinked, then closed her eyes. She felt the pure energy of their child once more, she felt strength and power, but also love and peace. The child was a perfect blend of both sides of the force. She was overwhelmed with feelings of joy and hope and the darkness retreated. She extinguished the saber and fell to her knees. Ben pulled himself up and placed his arms around her,

'Welcome back my love.' He whispered.

Tears rolled down Rey's cheeks,

'I can feel him already. He is so strong Ben….'

'Rey, my beautiful Rey, you always bring me to my knees.' He whispered. Then he winced as he held his stomach,

'I hate to bring this up now, but we still have a job to do, we have to set those explosives.'

Rey retrieved the detonator from her belt but realised with dismay that it had been damaged by blaster fire.

'The charges won't go off without the detonator,' Ben stated. 'I will have to stay and set them off myself.'

'No!'

'Yes'

'No, I'm not leaving you.'

'Rey I'm expendable, you are not.' He said gently touching her stomach.

'You are not expendable to me!' She cried. 'I always knew the risks of coming here. The best-case scenario was for us to die together instead of against each other. I'm not going anywhere. You might as well ask me to live with a massive hole in my chest as live without you!'

Ben looked at her,

'My stubborn little Jedi.' He said, kissing her eyelids. 'Rey I've been so blind...I wish I had more time to show you how much... there's no time. You have to go. Now.'

Rey kissed him,

'There has to be another way, I can't lose you now. I won't survive it.'

'If there was another way, I would have thought of it.'

'Always so arrogant!' Rey shouted at him. Then she thought for a moment,

'I've got it,' She kissed him quick, 'I'll be right back.'

Rey set the charges and manually detonated them. It took all of her energy, energy drawn from her bond with Ben and the emerging energy of her unborn child to hold the explosion at bay until she has pulled Ben onboard their ship and took off. They escaped just in-time to watch the ship explode into a billion particles and with it came the end of the first order.

Ben was finally free. He felt his mind become more at peace as they put more distance between themselves and the explosion. As soon as they were safely out of harms way, Rey set about treating his wound,

'It should heal fine,' She said as she wound bandages around his abdomen. 'The wound isn't too deep but you will need to rest.'

'Rest.' Ben repeated and closed his eyes, I feel I can rest now for you have set me free Rey.' He said with tears in his eyes, taking her hands and kissing them. 'I am forever in your debt.'

Rey smiled,

'Good, because I have a feeling I'm going to be needing your assistance in the near future….'

She patted her stomach. Ben smiled warmly but then his face dropped,

'If we go back, there will be a new government forming, they will want me to stand trial for my crimes, it be sometime before we can be together again….if at all.'

Rey kissed him gently holding his face in her hands,

'There is another way…..'

When news reached the resistance, they were overjoyed to hear that the first order had been destroyed and peace talks would soon be initiated amongst all the galaxy's surviving civiliations. At-last they could all rest. There was some sadness over the loss of Rey and Ben, but it was observed by many that Leia bore the loss extremely well and began to talk of her son as proudly and as often as she remembered their falling sister Rey.

7 Years Later….

'Mother why am I different?' Lucan looked at his mother with fearful eyes.

'You aren't different darling, you're special.' Rey insisted, sitting by him and placing an arm around his shoulder.

'I'm different, and they all know it. The way they look at me, makes me feel like nothing but a dirty scavenger.'

Rey winced slightly at the familiar insult and exchanged glances with Ben,

'That's because they see something in you Lucan,' said Rey, 'you have… a power within you, a very unique _gift_ and not everyone can understand that. Some will fear you and others will revere you, all you need to know is we are here for you and we will help you find your way.'

'You will always have us to guide you, we will never leave you,' said Kylo vehemently taking Rey's hand.

'We love you so much Lukan.' Rey said stroking his hair.

Lucan smiled up at his parents who exchanged glances with each other,

'I think it's time we told you a story.' Rey started carefully, 'This story is about your family. I think it is important that you know of your heritage but also know that where you come from does not dictate your future. You get to choose who or what you want to be.'

'We know you are going to grow up to be a fine man.' Said Ben proudly and Lukan beamed up at him.

'A long time ago,' Rey began, 'There was an extraordinary man much like your father and he was in love with a very special woman...'

Once Lucan was asleep, Rey began to wonder if it was finally time for them to come out of hiding and start the temple that she still dreamed of so frequently. She hated to think of children lost and alone as she had once been, feeling something within themselves but not knowing what it was or how to channel it. She made a mental note to discuss it with Ben when he returned. She had felt his restless energy earlier and suggested he go on a smuggling trip. Ben would always feel the pull to the dark, but they had found ways to keep him grounded. Smuggling had just the right amount of danger and excitement to keep his dark side sated and it provided a connection to his father that was helping him heal. She was exited for his return as she knew he would come home filled with adrenaline and hungry for something else. She felt him before he entered their home. Calling out to her in the darkness and a shiver of anticipation ran down her back. His eyes were wild as he seized her, but she was ready to tame him.

'Say it.' He demanded as he moved within her, 'Say it now.'

'I'm yours,' she breathed out, 'I'm yours always.' He gripped her tightly to him as his release engulfed him and his emotions instantaneously flooded Rey's senses via the bond and sent her over the edge towards her own climax. They lay together side by side sated and at peace,

'My Rey.' He whispered reverently. 'The light of my life.'

She smiled and kissed him,

'Yes, even when you didn't want me, I couldn't help but shine for you.'

'I always wanted you, I just didn't realise it right away. I never imagined I could be happy then, but I am happy now, truly happy with you.'

'And I with you.' Rey beamed.

'There is something that I think is missing from our lives however, something that would make my happiness complete, a little girl with keen sharp eyes like her mother's?' He suggested with a raised eyebrow.

Rey stood and wrapped herself in a sheet. She patted her stomach,

'Well there is something I've been meaning to tell you for some time….'

Ben's eyes widened,

'Are you serious? Can you feel her already? Is it really a girl?'

'It's _two_ girls, I can already feel their mingled conflicting energies. It is confusing… but also wonderful.'

She giggled as Ben ran to her, he picked her up with ease and spun her around. Then suddenly remembering that she was carrying precious cargo he placed her gently down and sunk to his knees to kiss her stomach,

'You always bring me to my knees my Rey from nowhere.' He murmured.

'But I will always raise you back up, my dark knight.' She said softly tilting his head up towards her.

THE END


End file.
